New school and broken hearts
by AmberHedgehog184
Summary: Welcome to wonder-bolts academy, The most expensive school in the world. How did I get in? But better yet my guide is the one and only prince Manic. And my annoying brother sonic. Oh by the way, I'm Amber the new green hedgehog


I wake up to the beeps of the alarm clock and sonic's snoring across the room, still wondering why mom made us share a room. Well i get up, And sonic's alarm goes off, So I know its a whole hour till school. School starts at 6 am, and its 5am. I run into the bathroom and i get ready. By the time I'm done Sonic is outside.

"A, Hurry up." sonic said.'s

"Sonic, don't rush beauty." I said while walking out.

I forgot his friend stayed. The one day i moved also his friend goes to this school. but his friend isn't as bad as the others. I go over and wake him up. Oh, his voice is awesome. To me it is.

"What Amber?" he says about to go to back asleep.

"Get up, egg head." I tell him as playfully i can.

"Ug, Okay A. Don't call me egg head either. Please." He tells me.

"Okay, Manic." I say with a smile.

He gets up and waits for Sonic to get out of the bathroom, when i notice he was sleeping in his underwear. And his underwear is blue. I started laughing.

"Um, Manic? Your underwear is blue." I say.

"Stop staring at my butt. I know you are." he says while laughing.

"I'm not looking at your butt. I'm looking at the underwear." I say.

"Well, The underwear is beside my but." He says about to die laughing

Sonic walks out of the bathroom with dirty clothes and takes one look at Manic and dies laughing. This goes on for about five minutes and then we go downstairs. My mom is cooking breakfast while I hurry up grabbing my school supplies. A pencil, 3 binders, a notebook, pencil pouch, my art supplies, and my phone in my pocket. not really a supplies but they are to me.

"Manic! I told you to stop stealing my purse!" I yell over my moms voice.

"Kids, breakfast! Come eat!" My mom's voice booms.

"I'm sorry A, here." Manic gives me the purse.

We sit down for 10 minutes eating eggs, toast, drinking Orange juice. I love orange juice. Well we hear people going to the bus stop, so i get up and put my shoes on. I'm wearing a Dark green sweater, and i was wearing blue jeans. black and tan shoes. We all walk out and i can feel people looking at me weird at the bus stop. I looked at manic, and he felt fine with the looks.

"Manic? everyone's looking at me." I tell him slowly and clearly.

"Yea, the look at everyone, the new girl and the new boy." he comes over and puts his arm around me. "Funny how we have the same schedule and Sonic is left out."

We finally make it on to the bus. Eyes were on me and manic. We hear whispers but we ignore it. I sit in a seat with a Yellow tw tailed fox. he looks at me and hesitates.

"Um hi, my names Miles, but my friends call me Tails." Tails says

"Oh, Hi tails" I say

He looked happy well he hurried up and put his headphones in so me and manic started talking about random school stuff. Then he asked me for my schedule. so I handed my schedule. i hear him:

"_** 6:00- 6:45 Period 1: Experimental Chemistry**_

_**6:45- 7:30: C&C/ Break**_

_**7:30- 8:15 Period 2: French IV**_

_**8:15- 9:00: Physical education**_

_** 9:00- 9:45 Morning Flex: Free**_

_**9:45- 10:30: Co- Curricular**_

_**10:30- 11:15: Special talent**_

_**11:15- 12:00: Period 3: Accelerated Per-calculus**_

_**12:00- 12:30: (Extra curricular ) Drama class**_

_**12:30- 1:15: Lunch **_

_**1:15- 2:00|Afternoon Flex: Free**_

_**2:00- 2:45|Period 4: Free**_

_** 2:45- 3:05 Period 5: English 11 **_

Wow, I forgot it was 5:35 Amber." he says it

"Wow so did I." I tell him.

The bus stops and were at school. The bus driver calls it by grades ug we share the bus with 8th graders. finally we make it off, this was a big school with a flag in front. Oh i hear the principal booming from the speakers.

"Good morning Wonder-bolts. you have 25 minutes till you next class. Welcome back to our school. remember GO WONDER-BOLTS! The talent show is tomorrow and the sign up sheet is in the cafeteria and one in the special talents room. The football tryouts are in 6 hours. So football players get read. Also cheer-leading, drama, special arts, and other clubs are now open so please go one at a time and again GO WONDER-BOLTS!" she boomed from every corner of school grounds.

I look around and there is every group, and club together. I hear manic say something to sonic about football, but that's all i heard. Manic grabs my hand and rushes me into the building. It's as empty as can be. Maybe one student here or there, but still it's very empty. I spot stairs, an elevator, and like 100 class rooms down 1 hall, I look around there is the 8th grade hall, 9th, 10th, and the 11th. Well manic asked me something but I ignore it. he taps on my arm.

"Amber, lets take a tour its still like 15 minutes till, lets go." he says taking me around.

He shows me the special talents classroom, art room, drama department, the music room, the gym, the cafeteria, the band room, he even showed my the bathrooms and nurses office. Oh but wait there's another floor. The Chemistry room, French IV, Accelerated Per-calculus, and English 11 and 12. I was tired of walking till I heard a bell. Manic grabbed my hand and ran.

"Nope, I don't like to be down the 11th grade hall. It's rush hour. That's why i got my locker way over here. not in the hall. Now here is the office." He says while pointing.

"Oh, thanks see u in Chemistry." I say as i walk in.

I walk in there is a fish bowl and around 7 chairs. The front desk covered in papers for after school activities. she says to sit for about 5 minutes. finally she is done typing and looks up.

"Dear, your school card." the lady said.

"School. Card?" I say puzzled.

"Yes, your card that u scan for everything, lunch, locker, classroom entrance." She says politely

"Oh, But I'm new here. So i don't have a School card." I tell her.

"Oh, you must be Amber." she says while My brother walks in. "Oh, and this is Your brother, Sonic. Right?" she says.

"Yes this is Sonic, and may we get our cards now." I say while sonic s fixing his quills, I swear he is a girl in disguise.


End file.
